Rival-Chan//JustANerdyInu's Fanon
Please no editing this page without permission from the creator: JustANerdyInu however feel free to fix any spelling errors, thanks for reading. Hariau Fumetsu Appearance Hariau Fumetsu wears the default school uniform, as well as white loose socks unless customized by the player. She keeps her orange hair in pigtails with pink and white polka-dotted scrunchies as well as a sakura flower. Her eyes are colored hazel (when they are opened) and her skin is pale with a yellow tone. She has rounded blushing cheeks that are covered in dirt. She is the shortest character in the game. Her bust is bigger than Ayano Aishi's. Personality ''' Hariau has the Kind persona and if she sees a corpse, she will take it to the infirmary and tell the Nurse what happened, the nurse will then call the hospital, there is a 50, 50 chance on whether or not the corpse will be revived in the Emergancy Room, by increasing your Biology, the chances of the character dying will increase. Afterwards she will run and tell Senpai about the corpse, and they will both flee the school. If she witnesses a murder she will wait for the killer to leave so she can take the corpse to the infirmary, exactly like before, except this time she will not only tell Senpai, but when she on her way to tell him she stop and tell students that there is a dangerous student on school grounds, so you need to kill her before she tells everyone, especially Senpai. After being told about the dangerous person, they will evacuate the school, and this will damage your reputation, if she manages to get to Senpai, you will get an instant Game Over. If you aim a camera at her, she will pose very sweetly. Hariau Fumetsu, is a deredere girl, she acts very sweet and innocent at all times, and her number one priority is that everyone in the school is safe. If she hears about something being wrong in a student's life, she will do as much as she can to help them, if a murder takes place, she will tell everybody about a dangerous person on school grounds, and she will tell them to evacuate the building. If she hears about a student that died, and she didn't do anything to help them, she will blame herself for not doing anything to save their life, she will become depressed and mourn their death. She is also incredibly attached to Senpai, and acts like his kind loving guardian. '''Relationships Senpai '''She acts like a big sister to him, despite being younger. She will do many nice things for him. Being among the first rivals, she is relatively easy to eliminate. '''The School People call her the guardian of the school, simply because of how caring she is. Osana Najimi 'She is jealous of her wanting to be with Senpai as well, despite this she loves her very much. '''Routine ' *Talks to Senpai *Goes into the school and changes her shoes *Plans out what she is going to do with Senpai for that day *Goes outside and tends to the Sakura trees and rose bushes, she will then go to the locker room to change, after she will sit on the bench near the outdoor fountain, or does an event with Senpai when she's done. *Attends Class *Eats a lunch outside, or does an event with Senpai *Attends Class *Attends the Gardening, or does event with Senpai *Takes a shower, changes clothes, and goes home '''Trivia *Her name means Indestructable Rival, Hariau meaning Rival, and Fumetsu meaning Indestructable *Her birthdate is in reference to the rerelease date of the Satomi Makise character model *Her tending to the Sakura trees and being in the Gardening Club is in reference of her staying under a Sakura tree all day. *Her acting like a big sister to everyone is an inverted reference, due to the fact in the Yandere Clicker game she was classified as an imouto *Her being Osana's little sister was a scrapped idea for the official game. Interaction Events Monday - She will tell Senpai that she has a gift for him. By stalking her you will see her picking a rose from a bush and putting it in a vase, she will tie a ribbon on the vase that says To:Senpai With love, Hariau XOXO ''from this you will learn that at the end of the day she will give Senpai the flower. When she and the club members aren't looking, you need to steal the flower and put it on Senpai's desk, in Japan if you put a flower on a students desk when they are alive, it means they want you dead. Senpai will then continue the day without saying a word to her thinking she wants him dead. Sabotaging the event. '''Tuesday '- Hariau Fumetsu will want to show Senpai her favorite spot at the school, which is the Outdoor fountain. You need to make the outdoor fountain as run down and eerie as possible. To do this you need to sneak into the Art Club and steal some paint so you can scrawl nasty graffiti on the fountain and bench, then you get a bucket of gasoline and pour it in the fountain. Then flick a match into it to set it on fire. When she goes to show Senpai her favorite spot, he will act disgusted with her, thinking she vandalized the area. Sabotaging the event. Wednesday '- Hariau wants to introduce Senpai to her fellow club members, To sabotage the event you need to manipulate the members of the club into leaving, then you need to get the nastiest people in school to join, (Delinquents, Bullies, Perverts, etc.) When Senpai sees who the club members are, he will be disappointed in her for hanging out with nasty people. Sabotaging the event. '''Thursday '- She tells Senpai that she wants to give her something during lunch to help him wash down his food. By stalking her you will learn that she is going to make him tea out of the tea leaves at the Gardening Club, to sabotage the event, you need to obtain a bottle of lethal poison, when nobody's looking, put the vial of lethal poison in the gift box instead. When Senpai sees this he will think once again that she wants him dead. And refuse to talk to her. Sabotaging the event. '''Friday - Senpai will mention to her that he feels sad, by stalking her you can see that she is planning to have the Bullies come to cheer him up (She doesn't know of their true nature) you need to lower Senpai's reputation as much as possible, that way when the Bullies come, instead of them cheering him up halfheartedly, they will torment him. Thinking that Hariau's intention was to hurt him, he will feel anger towards her. Sabotaging the event. If you sabotage all five events, he will think that she is a Vandal, a Deliquent, and that she wants him dead. Making him reject her confession. Elimination Rival Specific Elimination When she is gardening wait for her to turn her back. Then dig the hole so it is incredibly deep. When she returns, push her in the hole, this will bury her alive. Poison When she is tending to the Sakura trees outside, put a poisonous substance in her bento while nobody's watching. Framing On Wednesday she will attempt to fix her favorite spot after the player ruined it. Due to their being a burnt and graffiti covered Sakura tree, she will use the circular saw to cut it down. You can manipulate her into doing this by setting any tree on fire. Since she wears gardening gloves when doing this, you need to destroy her gloves with scissors. To get her DNA on the weapon. When she is leaving to get a new sapling to plant in its place, you steal the saw while wearing gloves. Next you just kill anyone with the saw, burn the gloves, bloody clothes, clean the blood off your body, but don't dispose of the body or weapon. The police will arrive and think she killed somebody with the saw. Homicide It's a lot harder than usual due to her being the indestructable rival. but much like Nemesis from Mission Mode. You can only attack her from behind. Kidnap Syringe her from behind. Murder Suicide She will see the person broken and will ask if they are okay, when they see them about to attack her she will attempt to run and tell the Nurse, only to be killed. Suicide You need to kill somebody in front of her, when she is telling people to evacuate, kill the people escaping, before she can reach Senpai, tell Info-Chan to send him home, she will see all the people that attempted to flee are dead, and assume Senpai died two, then before she can tell the members of the Gardening Club, kill them. She will come back to school the next few days scarred for life. To eliminate her you need to keep rubbing this fact in until she ends her own life. Fake Suicide The only way to get her to the roof is to increase your Language Stats, when you reach it high enough you can impersonate somebody's handwriting. You need to impersonate one of the Gardening Club member's handwriting. Since she is a kind soul who cares a lot about her friends. You need to stalk one of the members to see them in some sort of situation that would lead to an unfortunate event. Then you need to write a convincing letter that sounds like they are in urgent need of help. She will proceed to run to the roof without question. She will begin looking for the student. You need to push her off the roof when she's right up to the edge. If you fail to do this, she will assume that it was just a joke and go back downstairs. Matchmaking Her suitor as of right now is Sota Yuki, She Likes: * Cooking * Music * Photography * School * Cats * Reading * Friends * Family * Anime She Feels Neutral About: * Drama * Art * Video Games * Cosplay * Memes * Money * Occult She Dislikes: * Martial Arts * Science * Solitude * Violence * Gossip * Loan Sharks Traits She Likes: * Blonde * Piercings * Tan * Glasses Compliments She Likes: * You look cute! * Pigtails are the best! * The Sakura trees are beautiful! * Osana seems nice! * Your socks are adorable! Compliments She Dislikes: * You look sexy! * Twintails are the best! * The rose bushes are beautiful! * Osana looks nice! * Your panties are adorable! Her Positive Reactions: "That's very sweet of you to say." ~Being told she looks cute "Thanks, I was worried they were considered childish." ~Being told pigtails are the best "I know, aren't they?" ~Being told that the Sakura trees are beautiful "I'm glad you can look past my Oneesan's mean facade and see how sweet she is!" ~Being told Osana seems nice "Thank you! Oneesan says they look silly..." ~Being told her socks are adorable Her Negative Reactions: "Not quite the look I'm going for....but thanks!.....I guess....." ~Being told she looks sexy "I knew my pigtails looked stupid...." ~Being told twintails are the best "Personally I prefer the Sakura trees..." ~Being told the rose bushes are beautiful "I guess I can try looking like her......" ~Being told Osana looks nice "..." ~Being told her panties are adorable She is most attracted to the trait of Courage, "Wow, I'm pretty impressed." ~Showing off Courage one time "You're incredibly brave Sota!" ~Showing off Courage a second time "You can be a knight with courage like this!" ~Showing off Courage a third time "You should join the Martial Arts Club! They'll love you! I just know it." ~Showing off Courage a fourth time "That's...kinda cool...." ~Showing off a trait she doesn't like. Category:Females Category:User's Fanons Category:Heterosexual Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Gardening Club Category:Gardening club Category:Just A Nerdy Inu's Characters Category:Devoted Category:Pacifist Hero Category:Shisuta Town Category:Akademi High School